


Dulce

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Manipulación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Harry no compartía demasiado con sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Era reservado y guardaba sus emociones. En otras palabras, era visto como un tierno y tímido niño de enormes ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes.Nadie nunca sospecha de un pequeño y dulce niño.
Kudos: 27





	Dulce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sepheline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepheline/gifts).



Harry no compartía demasiado con sus compañeros Hufflepuff. Era reservado y guardaba sus emociones. En otras palabras, era visto como un tierno y tímido niño de enormes ojos verdes y cabellos rebeldes.

Todos los Hufflepuff pensaban que era valiente y fuerte, porque si... Harry ya se los había ganado.

Una mañana, más o menos en la tercera semana de clases, después de soportar todas las burlas por parte de los Gryffindor de que el gran niño-que-vivió fuera a quedar con los blandos e insignificantes tejones, sus compañeros de cuarto le habían preguntado por qué era tan tímido.

Harry había tardado un poco en responder, aumentando la atención sobre él, incluso los prefectos y cursos superiores le ponían atención ahora, viendo al adorable joven rascarse el cuello con nerviosismo. Harry sin embargo, ya obtuvo lo que deseaba. Toda la atención sobre él. 

Se había quitado la camisa sin pudor alguno, haciendo que los prefectos se acercaran por precaución, entre ellos un Cedric Diggori de tercer año. Y les mostró la piel de su espalda...

\- Yo fui criado por muggles... - susurro cuando los chicos vieron las cicatrices que adornaban su espalda.

Harry recordaba cuando le había dicho al profesor Severus que no las eliminara cuando el mago fue a verlo al no recibir respuesta por parte del niño al recibir su carta. Estas eran herramientas.

\- Ellos... - se sintió orgulloso de como su voz se rompió, era bastante bueno en aquello y estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo. Estaba jugando después de todo. - A ellos no les gusta la magia, y yo no era exactamente bienvenido en su hogar. Como sabrán, mis padres... ellos murieron - Harry se fascinó cuando el tono de su voz tembló y sus ojos se aguaron falsamente. Levantó por unos segundos la vista y se encontró a sus compañeros mirándolo atentamente, con los puños apretados y ojos entristecidos.

Bien. Los tenía.

Harry paso toda la noche hablando con sus tejones de diferentes cursos y estos prometieron protegerlo en el colegio, ya sea con palabras o con miradas, pero todos estaban ahora justo en la palma de la mano del pequeño Potter, pues era bien sabido que no todos amaban al niño que vivió. Pero todos sabían que iba más allá de una vana promesa de protección. Era lealtad.

Una casa completa, unos jóvenes de corazones nobles, magos fieros que no dudarían en protegerlo por sobre su vida, incluso.

Los magos pensaban siempre que tener seguidores que te escuchan por miedo era la mejor estrategia, pero Harry sabía que eso no era cierto.

Si les haces creer que les necesitas, que sin ellos estarías sólo, llenandoles la cabeza con la idea de que eres pequeño, que no eres una amenaza, gánate su cariño y su lealtad y tendrás al ejército más duro y firme de todos. Y eso, justamente eso fue lo que Harry hizo.

Sonrió cuando subió a su habitación. Y pensó si Lord Voldemort aprobaría sus acciones y estrategias. Bueno, no era algo que le importara. El tenía planes, y los iba a ejecutar.

Y después de todo, ¿Quien mejor que los tiernos Hufflepuff? Nadie temería de ellos, los adorables, serviciales y amables Hufflepuff.

Eran la herramienta perfecta y la tapadera ideal.

Porque, ¿como podría un pequeño y adorable Hufflepuff destruir a los magos más poderosos e importantes de ganar Bretaña Mágica? ¡No podría ser una amenaza!

Era bueno que nadie estuviese en ese pequeño pasillo, pues se asustarían de la sonrisa casi psicópata de Harry, mientras caminaba con tranquilidad a su habitación, a sabiendas de que detrás de él sonaban los pasos de sus nuevos y fieles guerreros.

Si, tal vez venir a Hogwarts no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.


End file.
